


I Just Want To Dance With You

by dana_katherine_sculder, Gingerstorm101



Series: Break Up Song [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Baby, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Slow Dancing, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_katherine_sculder/pseuds/dana_katherine_sculder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerstorm101/pseuds/Gingerstorm101
Summary: Mulder just can't get a song out of his head. Part 3/3 of my song fit series.





	I Just Want To Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Just Want To Dance With You by George Strait
> 
> Enjoy!

He couldn’t get that song out of his head, whistling to the beat as he flipped through his CD collection. Over the years he built up quite a collection and now it was the bane of his existence. He needs to get that song out of his head.

“Mulder, what are you doing?”

He looks up to see his partner, her silhouette glowing in the light. “Searching.” He replies, going back to his mission.

“For what?”

“What does it look like?”

She sighs. He can picture her hands resting on her hips, probably looking away while she gathers her patience with him. “It looks like you’re making a mess.”

“I’ll clean it u- AHA!” He holds the CD to the light. “Found you, you little bugger!”

“Mulder, since when do you listen to country music?” He looks up to her, smiling at the confusion on her face. Whenever they were in the car together, he would always put on 70’s and 80’s music, something that reminded him on his teens and early twenties, when he had the time to listen to new music and relax. That’s something he hasn’t properly done since he was unemployed.

“Those years we were separated was long and lonely, I turned to radio surfing and stumbled upon it. Reminded of all the times we had together.” He says with a frown. He doesn’t want to tell her that there were many times that those songs made him cry and lay awake at night, staring at the empty side of their bed. He couldn’t get couldn’t get rid of anything that was hers, or theirs. He had a furnished house and had a whole lot of love, but no one to give it to. But now he does.

Scully sobered when she met his eyes, blinking away the tear that was starting to form.

“Come, I’ll show you what I mean.” He slowly rises to his feet, his right knee giving him a bit of a problem on the way up and grabs her hand. She takes it without hesitation; she’d go anywhere with him. Once at the stereo in the living room, he opens the CD case and pops out the disk. Starting at the stereo, he pops it in and turns it to the forth track. He takes her by the hand and twirls her once before pulling her to her chest.

The music starts playing.

They sway to the music. “I don’t care what they say other lovers do,” He whispers in her ear along with the song. “If we have a chance to make one heart of two.” Scully looks up at him, a tear forming in her eye. “I just want to dance with you.” He twirls them around to the chorus, spinning in a circle and swaying along with the beat.

“Mulder…” She whispers, her heart soaring.

Their rhythm continues and the chorus ends, their hips moving to the sound that filled the air. “You won’t get embarrassed by the things I do,” Scully throws her head back and laughs at the lyric, pressing up against his chest. “If this was a movie, we’d be right on cue.” The skirt of her dress flutters in the movement as he spins her around. She hasn’t had this much fun in so long, and now with a newborn she figured it was going to be much longer until she could let herself be this free.

Mulder whistles along with the song as it starts to end. He remembers those times alone. Those memories are not replaced or forgotten, but enhanced now that the love of his life is here in his arms, dancing with him.

“I just want to dance with you.” He whispers on the last chord, gazing into her eyes before finishing the song with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally my first fic that I wrote for this series and somehow ended up being the final piece of the series!


End file.
